ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian, a pun on the word apoplexy, which means extreme rage or anger, from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath" which means "punishment" or "anger."' ' Appearance Rath is at least 9 feet tall, resembles a bipedal tiger, has one claw coming out of each wrist, and no tail. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin (though not at first). Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, retractable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution. Weakness Appoplexian brains are hardwired for aggression,anger, and, as such, Rath's only weaknesses are his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Girlfriend Problem(POTO) to fight Sevenseven.BTUP Ben uses him in Ben 10: Heroes United. Dan 10 He was re-unlocked by Dan 10,000 in Dan 10. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray (fused with Upchuck) *Planet of the Dinosaurs *Trapped in Literature *Fear Factor *The Blades of Swordox *Return to the Planet of the Dinosaurs *The Power of Heroes Used by Nanite Alpha (villain) Appearance in episodes. *Ultron Stratigies Rath Fight Rath is the main character in Rath Fight. He fight every alien, but always get beaten up. Len 10 In Len 10, Len's version of Rath is Math. Math is the nerd version of Rath, he can calculate mathematical problems easily. He has rulers on every hand. Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Rath appears in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes once he is reunlocked in the episode Don't Look Into the Light. Ben can also go Ultimate Rath once he unlocks him in the same episode. Ben is quoted saying that Rath is his favorite alien, but not his best. Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution Rath appears in Dylan 1: Ultimate Evolution as one of the original ten aliens. Appearances *The Master Xeros Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He is Ben's most used alien. Marvel 10 #PARTAAAAY! Gallery Fake Rath Profile.PNG Math.png|Math|link=Math Rath.gif Haywire Rath.jpg|Haywire Rath with Fasttrack DarkRath.PNG|Dark Rath 482px-Heroes United Rath Screening.png|Rath in the Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossover, Heroes United. Rath_UA.png|Unpixeled picture of Rath Rath Hazard.png|Rath Fusion with WaterHazard Category:Aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Animal aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Chris 10 Category:Infinitrix Aliens Category:Claw Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Xen 10 Category:Horrortrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse